Evogargon
Evogargon is a sentience alien-Kaiju, and a stronger variant of the Gargorgon species. An Evogargon debuted in Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras, as one of the backstory villains. History Wanting to receive recognition in the future, an evil cult formed in secret by several members of the Alien Gold race and gathering knowledge from the Gargorgon who almost caused the race to become extinct for many centuries and was eventually slain as the natives revolted back. Respecting its great power, the cult gathered the latter’s essences and resurrecting back the Kaiju through their scientific knowledge of DNA alteration. However, they aren’t satisfied with the ritual process and feeling ambitious, and fusing all the “Voider Shards” they found with their invention. The cult’s actions were then confronted by the race’s military force but it was too late as Evogargon was finally brought to life and killing everyone present. The entire population was alerted afterwards and sent the Rudians to deal with Evogargon but was removed from existence with his new power. Realizing there’s no point fighting the race as he deemed them too “weak”, Evogargon left the planet and warning the race of his returning soon. Wandering across the dimensions, Evogargon’s hunger for destruction had become greater, crystalizing many civilisations along the way and creating clones of himself. Evogargon then created an army of underlings afterwards to continue his legacy while himself taking a break, and went to reaches unknown. Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras Eventually, Evogargon returned to Planet Gorudo and brainwashing native Kaijus to serve under him. Declaring war against Alien Gold, Evogargon and his allies started causing destruction and left the planet devastated. Just as Evogargon about to wipe out the Alien Gold race, the Scorpium Ultras from the Tomoya Family arrived to save the world. While her family battled against Evogargon’s forces in outer space, Minous was entrusted with defeating Evogargon as her first opponent but Evogargon easily outclassed Minous despite having received intensive training earlier on. However, she refused to give up and was backed up with the native aliens, fought a drawing battle with the crystalline beast. Although Evogargon still held the upper hand, Minous overcame her adversities and unlocked her Ultimate Form. Evogargon was finally destroyed after a heated battle. Afterwards, the family ensured that no traces of Evogargon remained before departing and ensuring the planet remained peaceful forever. Powers and Abilities *'Cloning': Evogargon is able to create clones of itself, who are equally as powerful. *'Voider Ray': Evogargon’s most powerful attack, firing a purple energy beam from his main eye which crystalizes anything it hits and ceasing the target from existence. Can be charged for a stronger attack. To save the victims affected by this beam, Evogargon must be destroyed. A fully empowered version of the said attack can crystallize celestial bodies like planets. **A version of this attack can be used to brainwash his targets and completely putting them under his control. *'Sharder Bolts': Evogargon can shoot energised crystal shards from any of his eyes, causing medium-sized explosions while temporary crystalizes foes and stunning them. **A stronger variant involves Evogargon combining multiple crystal shards into one and delivering a piercing attack towards his foes. **The crystal shards released and circulate themselves around Evogargon, absorbing an enemy attack and empowering himself. *'Purple Ball': A purple crystal ball, Evogargon’s main transportation method across space and transversing through dimensions. *'EVO Extension': Evogargon can extend his side heads, biting his foes and freezing them by covering them with crystals. *'EVO Tails': Evogargon’s tail can be extended forward, and utilizing them as powerful whip weapon during combat with foes. *'EVO Claws': Evogargon possess claws, using them during close combat with his foes. The claws can be physically used to block and deflecting an enemy attack. **'Sharder Daggers': The claws can be extended into crystal daggers, making more deadly as Evogargon can painfully slash his foes with them. *'Acceleration': Unlike the original, Evogargon simply accelerates toward the designated area without teleportation. *'Armour': Evogargon had a more durable and thicker armour compared to the original. Weakness Surprisingly, Evogargon is weak against crystal-based powers. Trivia *Image by Furnozilla. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan Seijin